Strength
by Armylife93
Summary: What happens when everything slowly starts to fall apart and the one man that was supposed to hold you up, can't anymore. Who will take his place? DAMON AND ELENA.
1. Chapter One Haunted

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. I simply like to toy with them once in awhile. ;P**

_**Haunted**_

**X-X**

"You know... It's okay to love them both," Rose began, her eyes taking on a glassy shine, "Stefan and Damon- I mean."

"I don't love Damon, I love Stefan." I said calmly looking down at the vampire slowly dying on Damon's bed.

"Don't lie to me, Elena. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. In your body language when you're around him. I can hear your heart race when he merely comes near you, and when he touches you? I feel as though you'll go into cardiac arrest from the pace of your heartbeat. Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself! I hate Damon! My brother would be dead if it weren't for the ring because of Damon! I'm in love with Stefan! " I practically screamed, rising off the bed and walking frantically over to the window. Putting my hand on the ledge I whispered, "Plus... Damon loves Katherine. He only sees her when he looks at me."

I could practically hear her smirk from her spot, and I could tell she was now sitting up from the rustle of the sheets. "That's where you're wrong. He loves YOU, Elena."

"You're lying. Both you and my mo- Isobel. Damon doesn't love me."

I clutched the window ledge tighter, closing my eyes trying to push away everything.

The next thing I heard was extreme coughing coming from where I knew Rose was. I turned swiftly to see her clutching her shoulder with one hand and her head with the other.

I rushed over to her side, and she looked at me with frantic eyes. I backed away slowly and picked up the stake I kept in my boot just in case- I knew the risk of being up here with her. Rose was on me in a heartbeat, pushing me up against the wall, and I noticed that the hand that had touched her rotting shoulder was now also rotting. It was spreading.

I reacted on instinct.

It all happened in a blur. I saw her raise her hand and I staked her in the heart. Her eyes widened but a smile was on her lips. I leaned forward to catch her before she collapsed and that was the scene Damon walked in on: Rose being held by me, with a stake in her heart.

Her final words were: "Elena, thank you. Please, remember what we talked about. Think about it."

And then she was gone.

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

A week passed before I had the nerve to even approach the Salvatore house again. Many times I tried- I'd get in my car and make it all the way to the door, but I never got the courage to knock, and no one ever took the initiative to open the door. They knew I was there, they could hear my heartbeat, and they could sense my blood, but they still hadn't bothered to see me.

And I realized I hadn't wanted to see them.

Stefan tried calling me a few days after the incident, but I forwarded it to voicemail. I couldn't bear to look at him or Damon after what had happened- after what Rose and I had spoken about.

That day kept playing over and over in my head, haunting my dreams- torturing me. Damon's face... THAT was the one thing always in my head. He looked so... Broken. He stared down at me, his mouth slightly ajar, and all I could do was mutter, "Damon... I-I'm sorry." Then I got up and ran as fast as I could home- no one followed me; No one bothered.

I didn't know what was going on with me. I shouldn't feel so horrible! Rose just DIED, and yet here I am thinking about relationships, and Damon!

Damon...

No, no! Stefan!

I love Stefan! ... Right?

I needed to get this worked out. I got out of my bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. When I returned to my room I got dressed and did my hair before grabbing my car keys and driving over to the Salvatore house.

I kicked open my door and marched up to the front door of the house. Before I could knock, it opened revealing Stefan with a solemn face.  
"Elena..." He breathed, and I nodded- tears beginning to fill my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.

"Stefan... Stefan I love you so much." I went forward and hugged him fiercely, my hands locking behind his back. "Stefan... We need to talk."

I felt his body tense in my embrace, but felt him nod. We walked silently to the living room where we sat opposite each other.

"Elena... Look- about what happened- I don't blame you, but Damon he-"

"No, Stefan. Stop, please. Just listen okay?" I gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Stefan. I'm not happy. I love you- I do, so much! But I feel like I'm not complete I feel like there is something missing and I need to find it or ill explode." I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye, "Rose made me think about a lot. She made me realize that there is more to life and I shouldn't tie myself down. I have a choice here, and I REFUSE to do what Katherine did. I want to live, Stefan, but I need you with me. I need you and I need Damon, and I just want to see what happens."

"You... Love him?"

No.

Yes.

"Maybe, I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Okay..." He stood up and looked towards the door. "I understand, I'm gonna go and hunt." He looked at me and before I knew it he was inches away from my face, holding my hands gently. "Elena... No matter what decision you make I will always be here. I will always love you."

"Thank you, Stefan. The feeling is mutual."

He got up and sped to the door, but before he left her he turned around and said, "Damon is upstairs in his room. He hasn't left it since Rose died. Try to talk to him please."

I nodded and then he was gone.

I braced myself then got up and walked over to the staircase. I was suddenly very worried about Damon. Was he okay? Was he depressed? Why wasn't he coming out of his room?

I approached his door, and didn't even bother to knock- he knew I was there so I just walked in.

And then there he was in all his glory. Even upset, he was the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on. He was resting against the windowsill, staring out into the forest.

Slowly, his head turned to look at me, and a brief look of relief flew across his face, before the mask went up again.

Now I saw no emotion. No sadness, no grief, no relief.

"Well, hello Elena! Good to see you! Come to return to the scene of the crime?" He remarked sarcastically- his favorite way of speaking.

"Damon... Talk to me."

"About what, Princess?" He stood inches away from me now, and gave me one of his signature smirks.

"Don't push me away, Damon. Don't put up a wall." I stepped forward and reached out to him but he sped across the room- away from me.

"Don't even try to get to me, Elena. There is nothing for you here. I'm a monster. I have no feelings- I turned those off a long time ago. And if you think you can just prance your pretty little self in here and change that, you're horribly mistaken." He crossed his arms, and gave me the stare that tempted me into melting.

"Damon- I know there is no switch. Rose... Rose told me. She told me a lot, Damon."

That was when I saw his demeanor change. He was less defensive and stared at me apprehensively. I went over and sat on the edge of his bed, and then I pat the spot next to me, signaling him to come and join me.

Reluctantly, he did.

"Elena... How could you..." He spoke in hushed whispers and I felt tears fill my eyes. This time I didn't blink them away.

That in itself was like an epiphany with me. Where I had maturity and control with Stefan, I had passion and instinct with Damon. Damon made me feel things that I didn't quite understand, and quite frankly- I loved it.

"Damon, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to kill her, but she was making a swipe at me, and I just did it! I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you, and I know her death is painful for you- for all of us, but Damon I just- I don't know what to say- I'm sorry!" I was rambling now, trying to fix the patch I had ripped open.

But I noticed he was looking at me like I was crazy, and then he was smirking. My heart shattered, because I thought he had put up his defenses again.

Boy was I wrong.

"Elena... What are you talking about?" He looked down at his interlocked fingers on his knees, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say next, and I felt my stomach jump to my throat- nervous about whatever he would say.

"Elena, I am upset about Rose... She was a very good... Friend of mine." A slight smile crossed his face when he said that and then he continued, "But I knew she was going to die. That werewolf bite was fatal and it was only a matter of time before..." He stopped then and then he looked at me, his eyes going through any defense I had worked up against him.

"You were the one I was worried about Elena. You were the reason I've holed myself up in my room for the last week. You just... You just left. You ran out and I was so worried sick that you were done. That Rose dying and almost killing you was going to be the last straw and that you'd never speak to me- er- Stefan ever again."

When he finished all I did was stare with wide eyes and an open mouth. Almost immediately I saw the shields go back up and he turned away.

"No, Damon! Do not push me away anymore. Please..." Other than that I had no idea what to say. Were his fears based on any truth? Did I consider just walking away from everything? He just laid his heart on the table, and I wasn't sure where to mend it or stab it now.

"Damon, I would NEVER leave you."

"I'm worried about Stefan."

"Mhm, sure you are." I grabbed hold of one of his hands and rubbed circles with my thumb on his palm absentmindedly. "Damon, you guys... Are a lot to handle, sure. But I would never leave you. Before I met you guys I felt empty. I felt like I didn't belong, and that I was never going to fit in. Now that you're here I feel like I found my place, and it's with you both. Even though I am in danger, I wouldn't change it for the world. I know I'm safe with you and Stefan."

After that, my breathing kind of stopped because of one look.

He spared one measly look at me and the depth of his eyes just crashed into me and left me breathless.

If the house had caught on fire, I probably wouldn't have even noticed. If Stefan had walked in and saw us gazing so intently into each other eyes, no- our very souls, I probably wouldn't have cared. The only thing that mattered to me in that moment was Damon.

And that scared me.

**X-X**

**A/N: This is my first time writing for the Vampire Diaries, and I really want to continue, but first I need some reviews. I love writing for the hell of it, but with my schedule I don't see the need to busy myself if no one is going to read it anyways, haha.**


	2. Chapter Two Fearless

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. I simply like to toy with them once in awhile. ;P**

_**Fearless**_

**X-X**

It has been 2 days since I last saw Damon or Stefan.

The encounter in Damon's room was enough to make me seriously ponder what I was going to do from here. I loved them both in different ways, and I didn't know which path to take but one thing was for sure:

I was NOT going to repeat Katherine's mistake.

I made a logical decision in my head to not toy with either Salvatore brother until I was sure of exactly what I wanted. I wouldn't kiss them, and I definitely wouldn't sleep with them. Hugs were alright here and there, but only mostly for comfort. Sure, Damon said he was worried mostly of me when Rose died, but that didn't mean he wasn't upset that she died in the first place.

Not much had changed other than that. Graduation was right around the corner, and with Katherine out of the picture, I didn't have many worries other than the occasional full moon. Bonnie, Caroline, and I were closer than ever, and Caroline and Tyler were dating even though they were different species- don't ask me how they make it work. Bonnie is still single, but Jeremy is relentless in trying to be with her- they're trying to keep it from me, but I'm not that stupid.

Stefan is still the sweetheart that I fell in love with, and the more time I spend with him the more I realize that he's a much better friend than a boyfriend, but I can't shun the romantic feelings towards him yet.

And Damon... Oh Damon. He is still the same man- the same sexy man. He flirts with me every chance he gets, and even though I just roll my eyes and walk away, in reality I like it and I get butterflies in my stomach.

I would be lying if I didn't say that these last 2 days of not seeing them didn't suck.

Finally, I had enough. I got into my car and drove over to the Salvatore house. Pulling into the driveway, I kicked open my car door, and ran up to theirs, barging in without even knocking.

"Damon? Stefan?" I shouted and within seconds there was a vampire in front of me, but my heart dropped when I saw the look on his face.

"S-Stefan? What's wrong?"

He was vamped out, and his fangs- which usually weren't too long- were protruding past his lips, making me shiver in fear. The veins on his face were more evident than I'd ever seen them, and he was breathing heavily.

"Elena! Get out!" I heard Damon yell from upstairs, and not two seconds after he'd said it, Stefan was pinning me to the wall, kissing me fiercely and holding my wrists to my sides.

Cold fear ran through me when he shoved his tongue into my mouth, and his grip got harder. I could taste the blood in his mouth and only one thing could cause him to lose control like this- human blood.

Within a matter of 10 seconds, Stefan was shoved off of me by Damon, and I collapsed to the floor holding my chest while I watched Damon hold Stefan back from charging at me once again. My body shook and tears filled my eyes, but I stood up and walked closer.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" Damon shouted, trying his hardest to restrain Stefan.

"Stefan... Stefan it's me, Elena. C'mon Stefan, snap out of it." I coaxed him and he seemed to shake his head, trying to gain back his control.

"Damnit, Elena! Get back!" With one swift movement, Damon pulled out a vervain dart from his pocket and stabbed it into Stefan's neck. He screamed in pain, and I clutched my ears not wanting to hear his agony.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Seconds later, Damon stood in front of me again and he just stared at me as if I were insane.

"What the hell was that, Elena! He could have killed you!" He practically screamed at me, shaking me by my shoulders.

"He wouldn't have."

"How do you know that!"

"Would you have?"

"I-I... No." He stammered and looked down at the ground, dropping his hands and then pinching his nose with his thumb and index finger. "But I wouldn't have let it get that far in the first place."

"What happened to him? I thought he had it under control." I went and sat down in the den, propping my feet up, and Damon sat beside me, picking my feet up and laying them across his lap.

"He knew the full moon was tonight so he decided to drink more than he could handle to try and power up just in case Mason's friend decides to come back." He spoke in hushed tones, looking at the blazing fireplace. It seemed like that thing was always on when I was here.

A silence followed afterward, but it was comfortable- both of us just lost in our own minds thinking of the same things. Stefan, and each other.

"So, my dear Elena, have you decided which brother to pick? I mean really, it's a choice between St. Killer Stefan, or yours truly. It's not that tough."

And here goes with the flirty banter.

"Hmm, well seeing as though yours truly can be a conceited ass, I'm not entirely sure yet." I quipped at him, and smiled right afterward at the fake shocked expression on his face.

"But, Elena! You love my conceited ass!"

We both started to laugh at that- me outright laughing, and him chuckling to himself.

It was a great night, until I brought my hand up to swipe some hair from my face, and he saw my wrist.

In a flash, my arm was in his hand and he was tracing the bruises with his fingers lightly, it made me shiver knowing that someone who was so rough could be so gentle.

"He... He did this to you?" His tone was low, and slightly angry.

"Yes, but it's fine I don't even feel it." I lied, and he looked up at me offended.

"I'm not stupid, Elena. Let me fix it."

"You can't fix bruises, Damon- they're internal." I sighed, and started to get off the couch, but he pulled me back down by my hips and into his lap.

Before I knew what was happening his wrist was in my mouth and he was staring down at me with that gaze that made my heart flutter.

"Hurry and drink before it closes up." He whispered, and I stared questioningly before I took an experimental lick.

My eyes widened. I had tasted Damon's blood once before and was absolutely revolted. Was it because I thought he was evil? Or was it because the idea of vampires was crazy to me? Or maybe just because I hadn't wanted it at the time. Whatever the case- this was not the same reaction.

My eyes closed, and I began to suck on his wrist. The blood filled my mouth, and where I expected a disgusting flavor, a unique alluring one hit my taste buds, and I greedily tried to draw more. I heard a low groan emit from Damon's throat and I opened my eyes to look up at him. His smoldering gaze was still on me and he licked his lips.

I pulled away from his wrist and stared up at him with hooded eyes.

Closer he got.

Closer.

And then I jumped up out of his lap, and ran to the other couch. My heart was going one hundred miles a minute, and I swore I was going to have some kind of heart attack or stroke. My skin felt like it was on fire, and the bruises were gone completely. I licked my lips and tasted his blood still on there before I let out a whimper. Pathetic.

I looked over to him, and he sat there with his head in his hands, slightly shaking.

"D-Damon... what did I do wrong?" I wondered and he looked up with a playful expression.

"No, Elena. It's... you just... I've had plenty of girls feed from me before... either to heal or to turn into a vampire, but I've never felt anything like I just did with you. It was... great." He finished speaking and I was blushing again. I turned my head away, and I heard him chuckle.

"Thank you for healing me, Damon."

I heard a swish of the wind, and when I looked back over to where he was two seconds before- he was gone.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

After that time, I saw Damon almost every day. Now, don't get me wrong it wasn't always like we spend time together- sometimes I would just see him walking around the house, and then others I would be laying in bed writing in my diary, and I would know that he was out there- it was a safe feeling. I knew that no harm would befall me if he were around.

One night, I had had enough.

I got up off of my bed, clad in my black pajama pants and red tank top, and went over to the window before opening it.

"Damon, come inside." I leaned my head out the window and looked around- he was nowhere to be seen.

This frustrated me. What was going on? I KNEW he was out there, so why did he leave right when I was about to let him in. My shoulders slumped slightly and I shut the window before hugging myself- the breeze was a little chilly.

When I turned around I nearly screamed in surprise.

"Damon, what the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I walked over to him and slapped him playfully on the arm before giving him my best "angry stare."

"Aw, you're so cute when you try to act tough. Elena, how many times do I have to tell you that you're like a kitten trying to be a tiger." He smirked down at me, and my mouth dropped open in surprise at his comments.

"You're such a..."

"Hottie? God? Mastermind?"

"Jerk."

It was his turn to glare at me.

"Aw, you're so cute when you get made fun of." I mocked him and laughed slightly. The air was almost knocked out of me when he tackled me to the floor almost immediately after my comment.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, as I noticed our faces were only inches apart. I didn't mind his weight on me, it made me feel even more secure than when I knew he was outside my window. It was the epitome of security- to have his whole body cover every part of me- to be wrapped in his hold.

I didn't much mind the fact that he was looking at me like I was something he could eat either, which I guess in this case hit a little close to home.

"D-Damon... I.. Uhm..." I stammered not being able to say anything even close to coherent.

"Oh, not so tough and snarky now are we, Elena?"

His face got closer and I turned my head to the left, looking towards my desk. I couldn't be put in this predicament, but damn it was tempting to just turn back and meet his face with my own. I couldn't do it though, I promised myself that I wouldn't. I won't be like Katherine.

"You won't be like Katherine."

"W-What? How did you know-" Was he reading my mind?

"Elena, you're so predictable. Your thoughts are written all over your face, and your body language is a dead giveaway too." He nuzzled my neck with his nose as he said this, causing more butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"D-Damon... I can't... I refuse to be like her." I whispered, and a brief chuckle emitted from his chest and throat.

"Sweet, innocent Elena. You will never be anything like Katherine." He paused seeming to think about this words. "Katherine was a self-righteous bitch. While I'm all for self-preservation, don't get me wrong, she went about it in a completely backwards way. She turned my brother and I against each other, she played us both at the SAME TIME. She was cold, ruthless, and cared for no one."

He pulled back slightly and used his hand to tilt my face back towards him, his gaze sharpening when he saw the tears welling in my eyes. Then he continued to speak, "Elena, you are the exact opposite. You're warm, kind, selfless, and you care for anything that has a heartbeat... or doesn't for that matter. Stefan and I are big boys, and in his state," I winced at that part, "he isn't capable of taking care of anyone but himself. You can't tell me there is anything holding you back."

I just laid there and stared at him. I knew there was truth in his words, I KNEW it, but I couldn't help but feel guilt that when Stefan found out he'd be torn even more. But then there was Damon... there's always Damon. Damon, the man who has saved my life countless times. Damon, the guy who- even though he doesn't like it sometimes- listens to me. Damon, who has been hurt so _many_ times in the past that I didn't want to add another notch to his list of why he should "flip the switch." Damon, the man who was laying on top of me, staring at me, trying to read my expression. Damon, the man I knew I was in love with.

I stared a few seconds more, my mind slightly made up. When Stefan got better, we would all work this out. I would spend time with the both of them, and I would make sure that I knew everything before committing, but for tonight? Just Damon.

"Just Damon..." I whispered, and he looked confused at my words.

"What?"

I didn't answer him then, well not with words anyways. I smiled, hooked my arm around his neck, and kissed him.

And then I knew my decision was right.


	3. Chapter Three You Belong With Me

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. I simply like to toy with them once in awhile. ;P**

_**You Belong With Me**_

**X-X**

It was like fire.

Yes, fire was the only way to describe how this kiss made me feel.

It spread from my head to my toes, and my lips felt as though they were in heaven. I felt like I was in heaven.

A drug, that's a more accurate description of his kiss.

The butterflies that were in my stomach from his mere proximity were now heading farther south, and my body twisted under his weight, my fingers heading north and running through his hair.

He kissed me with such intensity that I thought I would die if we ever stopped, and I knew in that moment that there was no going back. This was the breaking point and it scared me that I didn't mind as much as I thought I would.

His hand trailed down my side, and I let out a soft moan which he took advantage of- shoving his tongue into my mouth and tracing every inch of my moist cavern. Our tongues danced, battled even, and the fire that was spreading through me- I could feel in him as well.

My mind shut off, I didn't want to think anymore. With the realization that he didn't- wouldn't think of me as Katherine, my emotions went into overdrive, and I came to realize I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to. I didn't care about Katherine or if she ever got out of that tomb. I didn't care that Stefan was locked in a basement and probably starving. I didn't care that there was a werewolf roaming Mystic Falls. I didn't care that Elijah could walk in at any moment, or that Klaus was probably searching on his own accord. The only thing I cared about was this feeling... About Damon. His touch, his gaze, his love.

"Damon..." I moaned as his lips caressed my neck, his hands roaming down my sides, and circling my waist, pulling me into his body more.

I was amazed at how wonderfully we fit together- like puzzle pieces. Every contour of my soft body molding to his lean muscular one.

I had had sex before, with Stefan, and it was always slow and meaningful- which was nice at first, but I started to realize that I needed something more demanding- someone more demanding. After Katherine returned, Stefan and I hadn't been able to be intimate, and now I realized that I needed it- craved it- but it wasn't with Stefan anymore- It was with Damon that I wanted this experience.

Damon was experience, this I knew- Hell, he even had sex with Rose! But in this moment, I felt like it was the first time all over again, and apparently so did he.

Our breathing was rapid, and yet our clothes were still on our body. The fire focused itself wherever he kissed now, and I moaned again when I felt his hands underneath my shirt, rubbing circles into my stomach.

I felt a swift rush of wind and dizziness, and then I realized that I was on my bed now, his hands fisted in my hair as he kissed me deeply again- my tongue exploring his now. He groaned and I smirked knowing that I could do this to him- it gave me a rush of excitement, even more so when he put his hands at the hem of my shirt and helped me sit up to take it off, before I laid back down and stared at him.

He sat up slightly, hovering over me, and looking at my upper body hungrily before I got impatient and sat up again, tearing off his shirt hastily- his eyes surprised that I had the guts. I flipped us over and straddled him, loving the friction his pants and my shorts created as I ground into him experimentally- we both moaned simultaneously.

His hands rested on my hips and I remember why I had flipped us in the first place.

His chest- so perfectly sculpted. It was lean, and hard- his abs profound, and utterly delicious looking. I bent my upper body down and kissed his lips, before trailing down to his neck, his collarbone, and finally his pecks and stomach. I placed feather-light kisses all over his upper body- his groaning louder now as I teased him relentlessly, my hands trailing the places my lips had been moments before.

"Elena, I swear you'll be the death of me." He groaned.

"Shh, Damon... Die happy then."

When I returned to his mouth, his passion was more prominent and he nibbled on my lip, lightly drawing blood. I opened my eyes to see that he was vamped out, and I stared at him for a few more moments before I did what I knew he wanted- what I wanted. I kissed him hard on the mouth, knowing my lips were going to swell, and then I pulled back, shifted my hair to the right and put my neck on his mouth.

"Elena, no." I felt him speak on my neck, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Damon, please. I want this." I breathed out heavily, my arousal becoming too much. How could I want someone this much?

"Elena, I do too... but-"

"Damon, bite me. I don't care about the pain."

All time stopped and I felt his smirk on my neck.

His teeth scraped softly on my skin, and I shivered for the hundredth time that night. As if in slow motion, his mouth spread open, his teeth about to pierce my skin-

"Elena?" I heard Aunt Jenna yell from the stairwell, quickly jogging up the staircase to my room.

Damon and I exchanged a quick glance, and before I knew it I was in a bathrobe, and he was out the window.

My door opened to reveal me standing in my robe, looking a hot and bothered mess.

"Elena, why are you in your robe?"

"I was uhm- going to take a bath. Long day." I stammered out, and gave her a weak smile.

"This late? And why is your window open?" She was inching towards believing me with every word I spoke.

"It was getting a little stuffy in here." I lied, and she nodded before turning around to walk out of the room.

"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home tomorrow night. Ric is taking me out to dinner in some town like 2 hours away, so don't wait up."

"Awesome! Well that sounds great, I hope you have a good time."

Jenna smiled at me and then walked out shutting my door. I turned around towards my window and waited for any sign that Damon would be returning. When I found none, I tried to fight off the wave of disappointment that rushed through me, and I looked towards my bathroom thinking that maybe a bath wasn't such a bad idea.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The next morning I woke up late still disappointed from the night before. The only thoughts that kept running through my mind were: "Why didn't he come back?" "Did I do something wrong?" "Did he realize I couldn't be Katherine?"

I was late to school and when I got there I got a detention which was only icing on the cake considering my emotions throughout the day. All the conversations between Caroline, Bonnie, and I consisted mostly of the other two- I was so out of it. They kept asking what was wrong, but I didn't even know.

Multiple times I tried calling Damon, but it went to voicemail every time, and every time it did my heart broke a little bit more.

What had I done wrong?

We were just about to do something possibly as intimate- if not more so- than sex, yet when Jenna finally left, he didn't return. Didn't he want me? Didn't my blood call to him like it did with Stefan? Was he disgusted by my willingness?

A tear fell from one eye, and Bonnie instantly noticed.

"Elena, what's wrong?" She grabbed hold of my arms and tried to look me in the eye, but I turned my head before she could see the pain I'm sure was in my eyes.

"Bonnie, I don't know!" My throat was thick with emotion, and a few more tears fell.

"Honey, tell me what happened."

"No- you'll hate me." It was true. Bonnie hated Damon, so why would she not hate me for being with him.

And then it hit me. I WASN'T with him, so why was I here pining over him and crying over him, when I wasn't even committed to him. Sure, we had kissed and almost shared blood, but that wasn't commitment. I knew Damon wasn't one for commitment, was that why he had run? Was he too afraid of getting close to me?

Anger replaced my sadness. How dare he? How dare he kiss me and then run? How dare he have the nerve to almost bite me, when he had no intention of being with me? How dare he say all those things about me choosing him when all he would do is run when I did?

No more. I wouldn't do it anymore. Above anything, Damon is charm. He charms his way into anywhere he wants and this time he had gone too far. I wouldn't let him play with me anymore, it hurt too much to know that the man I loved didn't want to really be WITH me.

"Bonnie... I have to go." I knew I had an angry scowl on my face, but I didn't care. I was pissed.

"But, Elena- what about 7th period?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"I need time alone."

And that is exactly what I would tell Damon.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Later that night, after Jenna and Ric left- I was laying in bed once again writing in my diary. I knew he was outside, watching me- waiting for me.

Well he could keep on waiting.

Almost an hour and a half later, I finally opened the window to let him in then I turned around and laid seductively on my bed.

"Elena, about last night-"

"Oh no, Damon- no talking." I wagged my index finger at him, beckoning him to join me, and when he did I straddled his waist and leaned down so our noses were almost touching.

"Elena...?" He questioned, and I smirked before leaning back up, and dismounting him- walking over to my window sill.

"Damon, I'm done."

I crossed my arms and leaned against my wall- looking for any reaction from him.

Oh boy, did I get one.

"What?" He whispered, and I nodded- looking away from the pain in his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore. You, Stefan, Katherine, my feelings, your instincts.. I just can't. I'm not something you can just play with and yet that is all you've done." I finished, and he stood there with his mouth gaping open.

"Elena, what are you talking-"

"Damon, just please stop talking. When you talk all that comes out is lies, and you can usually use those lies to get past the best defenses, but not this time." My throat was getting tighter- my eyes wetter, but I had to keep up the nonchalant act. I had to act like I didn't care. It would be better for everyone when it was over.

"No, Elena- I'm not going to give up on this. On us." He reached towards me and I stepped to the left out of his reach.

"There isn't an 'us', Damon.. There never was."

That seemed to get through to him as he finally dropped his arms and stepped back, looking at me trying to get hold of my eyes with his own. I couldn't let that happen.

"Elena, please..."

"Damon.. Just leave. Just stay away. I need space. I need time." My voice shook and I knew in a few minutes I would be the one to break.

"I don't believe you." He finally said, and my knees buckled a bit before I steadied myself, hugging myself tightly so I wouldn't run to him.

"Go..."

"Elena.."

"Damnit, Damon! Just go!" I nearly screamed, and looked up at him- tears erupting from my eyes.

His own eyes shone with a few tears, but before I could see them fall he was gone.

He was really gone.

And then I broke.

**X-X**

**A/N: I decided to just keep writing, and if people want to review than they can! I love to write, and I shouldn't stop just because I don't get the amount of reviews I want. So people that have reviewed THANK YOU, and enjoy. :)**


	4. Chapter Four The Way I Loved You

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. I simply like to toy with them once in awhile. ;P**

**A/N: Thank you so much reviewers! It means the world to me that you are enjoying my story. ****For **_**Irish Contessa **_**the reason she pushed him away is, because she thinks that he doesn't really have feelings for her and that he is just using her, because she looks like Katherine. We all know that's a lie, but she doesn't- so let's see how he is going to try to fix this- if he tries at all. Another thing: I'm not going according to the show anymore... As you'll see in this chapter Elijah is still alive, but someone is kind of running around. So please understand that from here on yes, there might be some things from the show, but it's mostly my own plot. **

_**The Way I Loved You**_

**X-X**

The saying is true: "You never know what you've got until it's gone."

The next few weeks went by in a blur, I woke up, went to school, and then went home. Every other day Stefan or Caroline would come check in on me to make sure I hadn't sacrificed myself to Elijah yet, but even when they came they didn't say much to try and take me out of my horrible mood.

After the first week, I was in a state of denial and decided that I should give Stefan another chance- he was slightly hesitant, convinced that I was rebounding from his brother, but I persuaded him into believing that I needed him. And I did.

Stefan was steady. He was a rock. He was there when I needed him not only now, but before when my parents had died. Stefan knew what he wanted- he was safe. So why wasn't I happy?

He is taking me away this weekend to a lake house that my family used to own, and I'm kind of nervous. What if he expects me to be... WITH... him. I can't do that I just can't. I feel bleak, and I feel like I don't even matter anymore.

I haven't heard anything from Damon since I told him to leave me alone, and every minute of every day I think about him. His voice, his body, his lips, his eyes, the way he used to charm me, our banter, his kisses; I can't help but miss him. I start to cry even in front of Stefan sometimes, and he knows- he does. He knows that I love his brother. He knows that when we kiss I'm thinking of Damon. The day before Stefan and I were going to the lake house, I decided I needed to fix things. I couldn't live like this anymore. This wasn't ME. I was Elena freakin' Gilbert. I was happy. I was the queen bee. I was a lover. I was a fighter. And now? I'm a shell.

While Stefan was out hunting for a few hours to try and get as full as he could before our trip- I sat in the parlor of the boarding house. I was having an internal battle as to whether or not I should go upstairs and talk to Damon or if I should test his patience on if he would come and see me first.

I stared into the fireplace- the embers still smoking from when they were doused an hour ago when the sun came up.

What had I done? Why had I been so stupid? At the same time though, I knew that my doubts and my fears were still there, but I should have talked to him about it instead of just yelling at him to get out. I needed to go talk to him, I couldn't be stubborn anymore.

I got up off the couch and made my way up the stairs and outside his door, marching inside I saw the one thing that I never wanted to see. The one thing that could tear me inside out and confirm every single doubt and fear I ever had.

"Oooh, Damon. I like it when you're feisty." I heard Katherine drawl from the bed, my knees shaking with tears threatening to spill. "Oh hello, Elena. Unfortunate you had to walk in on this." I could practically hear the smirk in her words.

"Elena?" Damon shot up in bed, his shirt off and a look of clear shock on his face.

"H-How... how could you...?" I whispered the last part and then got up and ran out.

"Elena, wait!"

I ran down the stairs and to the front door, but before I could get it open I ran into a firm shirtless chest. I felt his vice grip on my arms and I fought to get away from him, trying to pound my fists on his chest, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Damon... let me go, just let me go." I struggled in his grasp, but he just held me still trying to keep me close when all I wanted was to be far away.

"No, Elena. I won't let go."

"Why not!" I screamed, completely enraged now. I stopped struggling and just stared up into his eyes. "How could you do this to me, Damon!"

"Elena, it is NOT what you think it is!"

"I knew I was right! I knew I was doing the right thing when I asked you to leave, but for some reason I had an urge to forgive you and fix things, but then when I come to find you I see you in bed with HER! Confirming every single fear I ever had! I knew it! I knew you only saw her when you were with me! I knew it!" I shrieked at him and he flinched slightly from my words.

"Is that what you think...? That I see her when I look at you...?" He looked honestly shocked, and I felt my resolve falter.

"Yes..." I murmured and to my own shock- he started laughing.

"Elena, you really will be the death of me."

"Why are you laughing!"

"Elena, you have no idea how I feel about you, do you?" He smirked.

"I've got a pretty good idea from earlier." I turned my head away from him, and he released one of my arms to cup my chin and turn it towards him.

"Elena, you're the most amazingly frustrating woman I've ever known. Kitten, when I'm with you- I only see you. When I hold you- I hold only you. And when we kiss? You're the only one on my mind. Sure- what first drew me to you was how you resembled Katherine, but what kept me close was your fire. I don't know what made you think that I was replacing Katherine with you, but I assure you that's not the case. What you saw just now was Katherine offering herself to me, me pushing her off, and her knowing you were coming so she made it seem worse than it was."

"I don't believe you, Damon." But honestly, every word he spoke caused my heart to swell, and my anger fade dramatically.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before looking over my head, "Katherine I know you're there, will you please tell her?"

I heard a shuffle behind me, and then next to me there stood Katherine crossing her arms. She looked at Damon seductively and muttered, "Aww, do I have to, Damon?"

"Yes." He spoke through tight lips and I could tell his patience was wearing thin.

I could practically feel her walking over to us, and when she appeared in front of me next to Damon I visibly grimaced.

"Say it, Katherine." Damon unconsciously tightened his hold on me.

"Damon, dear, I think you might want to loosen your hands a bit, poor Elena looks uncomfortable." He did so and when he gave her a glare that could kill she continued, "Elena, Damon and I weren't doing anything. I assure you. Plus, I want Stefan." She drawled and Damon rolled his eyes.

I rolled my shoulders slightly to test the slack that he had given me, and he actually let me go. I glanced up at him, and what I saw in his eyes threw away every shred of anger I had. He looked like he was pleading me to forgive him, and I knew I had to.

He must have seen the decision on my face, and he quickly turned to Katherine. "Leave."

She sighed and smirked before turning around and sauntering towards the door to the boarding house, yelling in a singsong voice, "Oh Stefan!" Then she disappeared, probably to find the object of her desires.

As soon as she was out the door, I nearly tackled Damon- throwing my arms around his neck and just holding him as close to me as possible. His arms went around my small body and his face went into my neck, breathing me in.

"I missed you so much." I cried into his hair, and he just nodded his agreement before pulling back and looking me in the eyes. I got chills from the icy blue depths.

"Elena, you know everything I said is true right? When I'm with you I'm only with you. When I'm not with you, all I think about is you. I obsess over your safety. Katherine is nothing to me now. My whole world is you."

I nodded and kissed him on the mouth. It started as an innocent apology kiss, but a few seconds into the kiss our emotions overcame us and it became heated. His tongue dived into my mouth and I sobbed slightly, loving the feeling of it- realizing that I had been so close to letting it all go. I didn't even care that I was technically cheating on Stefan- he probably knew the second he went hunting that it was over, that Damon and I would fix things. Maybe that was his plan all along. I had to remember to thank him later.

"Elena... I want to take you to the lake house. Not Stefan." Damon said, pulling away from our kiss and grabbing my cheeks to look in my eyes.

I nodded quickly and whispered, "I want you to take me too. I want a break from everything. A break that we can spend together."

"Let's go now."

"Don't you have to pack?" I smiled and he did the same before shaking his head no and pointing to some duffle bags to our right.

"I was planning on crashing your little vacation anyways."

My cheeks hurt now from grinning so much, and I leaned up to kiss him again- this one innocent trying to show all my love for him without actually saying the words. When would I actually be able to say it to him out loud. For some reason I didn't want to be the first one to say it. I wanted to hear it from him- I didn't want him to feel obligated in telling me that he loved me just because I said it. So I would wait.

"C'mon, let's go." He whispered against my lips, and we ran out to his car- Stefan smiling from a few feet away.

"Have fun!" He shouted, and I ran up to him and hugged him all the while whispering, "Thank you, Stefan."

"You're welcome."

I pulled away and smiled one last time before running over to Damon's car and getting inside. I looked over at Damon and he was looking at me smiling. I leaned over the seat and kissed him once before pulling back and saying, "Drive."

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

We arrived at the lake house around 6 p.m. and ran to our room before unpacking all of our luggage. I blushed slightly when I realized there was only one bed, but then mentally chided myself when I realized that I trusted Damon- plus the fact that if things were going to continue where they left off, one bed is the least of our worries. After unpacking I went out to the dock to wait for the sun to set- sitting in the wicker chair at the end. Damon joined me about five minutes later. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head while rearranging me so I was sitting on his lap, leaning against him- our faces side by side looking out at the water.

Well- I was looking out at the water, he was looking at me.

"You're so beautiful, Elena." He nuzzled my cheek with his nose, and then placed a soft kiss on my jaw line. I blushed at the compliment and the affection before turning my body slightly and locking my hands behind his neck.

"Well thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He smirked and kissed me gently.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. I know that the sun had set and the night air had started to reign- a fierce wind delivering cold all around us. We stayed just like that- just kissing, and it was such a nice feeling of safety and passion and love that we didn't feel the need to do anything else at the moment. It was a sense of completion in our souls- a sense of fulfillment. And it felt right.

I didn't know what tomorrow brought for us. I didn't know if we would make it out of this whole ordeal with Elijah and Klaus alive. I didn't know anything, but I knew that this was right. I knew I had to live in the moment with Damon. Always with Damon. Forever with Damon.

And in that moment, despite the chilly wind attacking us, I had never felt so warm.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**A/N: I'm such a horrible updater! Ha-ha... to tell you all the truth I'm making this whole thing up as I go along, I have no plot! Each update is just spilling from my brain. But I actually have an idea for next chapter, so let's see how that plays out. Ha-ha. Reviews are awesome. Thanks to the amazing 15 people who have reviewed so far. I love you guys!**


	5. Chapter Five Forever and Always

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. I simply like to toy with them once in awhile. ;P**

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers, it really means a lot to me that you take the time out of your day to not only read my writing, but to review it. This will be the last chapter. There is mention of sexual activities, but I don't write smut, sorry. At least not right now. I have ideas for other stories, and one-shots. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

_**Forever and Always **_

**X-X**

Things had been... interesting. It's been 4 months since the Lake House. Everything had suddenly been so easy, only to get extremely hard, just to get easy again. The Lake House was exactly what Damon and I needed... It was an escape- a vacation from the drama that had surrounded us back home. That first night, we retired to bed and just laid there holding each other whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears until we finally drifted off to sleep. The next day we spent exploring and canoeing out on the lake until it finally became too cold and we went inside.

It started off as a simple shower. I was freezing, and wanted to have a nice, warm shower to rid of the cold. Five minutes into it, I heard the bathroom door open, and before I knew it I was against the cool shower wall being kissed senseless by Damon. One thing led to another, our passion got the best of us, and we lost control of our actions. He carried me to our bed, and we just looked at each other- him on top of me.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips, and tears welled in my eyes. "I love you so much it hurts, Elena."

"No more pain, Damon... I love you too." I let the happy tears fall and I saw the biggest smile I've ever seen from him cross his face.

We kissed again and again and again. We ignited, we burned, we were the epitome of love and passion. He finally took me and after exploring our love for each other, our bodies, we finally came together in an explosion of ecstasy.

Since then we were inseparable. We went home the next day to find Stefan and Katherine being all lovey-dovey on the couch. It was easier to accept than I thought, it was like nothing else mattered except that I was with Damon. Where I had said I wouldn't choose for awhile, it seemed like the choice had already been made before even I could realize it. For awhile everything was amazing- there was no drama, and the threat of Klaus was still there but seemed to be fading with every passing day.

And then everything just... Wasn't anymore.

Tyler and Caroline broke up, because Caroline wasn't over Matt which resulted in Tyler running away to find Jules. Stefan and Katherine were fighting more often now, and Jeremy and Bonnie had some type of fight that caused a lot of awkwardness whenever we had the gang together. Jenna reacted horribly to the news of vampires, and hasn't spoken to me since I told her last week.

It seemed like the only sunshine in my life was Damon.

"What are you thinking about?" He said into my hair while holding me around my waist- my back to his chest.

I sighed, and looked up at him twisting softly in the bed, causing the sheets to fall exposing my breasts.

"Nothing... just how everything is falling apart around us." I paused and then I sat up completely and turned to face him- my shyness to Hell.

I put my hands on his cheeks and stroked them with my thumbs- our faces only inches apart. I rested my forehead against him, and he nuzzled my nose slightly with his own.

"What is it, Elena?" He asked, and I couldn't help but shiver slightly at his husky tone.

"I love you... I don't want what happened with Jeremy and Bonnie and Caroline and Tyler and Stefan and Katherine to happen to us." I was out of breath by now and my lower lip trembled with the full force of everything crashing down on me. Warm tears spread down my cheeks, and he gave me a saddened smile before pulling my lips to his.

The kiss was too short.

"Elena... I love you too. More than anything... Don't worry nothing will happen to us. Death itself could not take me away from you. No matter what happens I will always love you." I kissed him once again, over and over, not wanting to ever leave this spot.

"Besides," He began, "it's not like all the others. You don't have any lingering feelings for Stefan or Matt, and you don't have an urge to kill people like Katherine does."

It was true. Stefan and Katherine fought more often, because she was obvious and messy with the way she hunted- people were starting to notice, and saying that Stefan didn't like it was putting it lightly.

"I know, I know." I said and kissed his neck softly. "I'm just scared. We still haven't dealt with Klaus."

"Elena, I know, but we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now it's just you and me and a big empty house." He did his magical eye thing to me as he said that, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Damon, you're insatiable!" I laughed and rolled away from him only to be pinned underneath him seconds later.

"Well what do you expect when I have someone as beautiful as you?"

I knew it was rhetorical so I just smiled and pulled him down to kiss me. He responded with an eagerness that showed me just how much he loved me, and it seemed like no matter how many times we kissed or made love it was always like the first time. I always got butterflies, and it was never boring. But there was one thing that I did need to talk to him about.

"Damon... Uh... Damon, wait." I moaned when he moved down to my throat.

"Hmm?" He asked while continuing his ministrations.

"Damon... I want you to turn me."

He stopped completely, and before I knew it he was on the other side of the room by his window, bracing the window frame. He looked completely baffled.

"Damon?"

"Why?" He asked still maintaining his distance.

"Come sit down and I'll tell you." I whispered, knowing he could hear me anyways.

"Elena, I'm not sure I can be near you after that offer." He mumbled, so I got up and walked over to him before embracing him from the back- wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my hands on his pecks.

"I want to help in the fight with Klaus, but more importantly I want to be with you forever- and I mean forever, Damon. Not my human life. I want to spend eternity with you." I spoke into his back, placing light kisses all over.

I felt him let out a shaky sigh before saying, "No."

It was my turn to stop what I was doing.

"W-What? Why not?" I stepped away and crossed my arms angrily across my bare chest.

He turned around and smirked before turning serious again.

"Elena, don't get me wrong I want to spend eternity with you too, and after the battle with Klaus if you still want me to turn you then I will, but I'm not letting you make the mistake Katherine made. Remember? She turned to escape her fate, and Klaus killed everyone she cared about and hunted her for years. I won't let that happen to you, I won't let our life together be tainted by Klaus chasing us." He walked up to me and grabbed my face between his hands, "Elena, I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too. But promise me that after Klaus is dead you will turn me."

"I promise."

After that things stayed steady- we were the only couple still really together, but the group still met up everyday just to talk, and see if there were any news updates on Klaus.

Two weeks later, he finally made his move.

It was the hardest thing I've ever seen, because we all nearly died. I was to be bait- very much against Damon's will- to lure Klaus out, and Bonnie had cast a spell to protect me. As soon as he showed himself, I told him that I would go with him, and when he let his guard down, Bonnie struck him as hard as she could with her magic. Then all hell broke loose. It was the night of the full moon so it was a sure thing that we could kill him if we were powerful enough, but we had no idea what we were up against.

Alaric was down and out just about 5 minutes into the battle. Katherine was stuck on the sidelines, pinned to a tree- a branch sticking through her stomach. Stefan was frantic about Katherine despite their fights, and when he let his guard down he was shot with a vervain dart. Bonnie stayed strong throughout the squabble, but she collapsed near the end from exhaustion by Jeremy who had been knocked unconscious. Caroline was amazing- she took care of Klaus' witch friends, but she had almost died when Greta decided that Caroline needed to be set on fire. Thank God, Greta died from using too much power before Caroline was burned alive. And Damon... Oh Damon. He was so close. So damn close, and it scared me so damn much.

It was as if everything went by in slow motion. Klaus- being the hybrid that he is- was in his wolf form, but still maintained some vampire like qualities. He went after me, and of course- being the hero he is- Damon jumped in and tackled Klaus from the side sending them tumbling through the clearing. I screamed Damon's name so many times, up until my voice gave out and tears just took its place.

Klaus was on top of Damon now, baring his teeth at him while Damon just couldn't struggle anymore- he was out of energy. And then he looked at me. He looked at me and he smiled, like he knew this was the end. He mouthed "I love you" and I just started running. I didn't know what I was doing until I was on Klaus' back, clawing at his fur and stabbing him multiple times with the dagger that Elijah had given back to me after I earned his trust again.

"Elena, no!" I heard Damon scream, and I just kept fighting and fighting.

It was MY turn to fight now. I couldn't just stand by and watch all the people I love get hurt for ME. To protect ME. I had had enough.

Every time I stabbed Klaus there was another howl of pain, and I knew that I had to get his heart, but the hard part was not only getting a clear shot, but dipping the dagger in the newly found white ash. Eventually, Klaus won over and I was in the same position that Damon was in not moments before. I heard him yell my name, and looked to the side to see that he was wobbling over to me as quickly as he could- his leg obviously broken and after losing so much blood, unable to heal.

So I did exactly what he had done, I smiled and mouthed "I love you too" before looking up into the snout of Klaus- into the face of death.

And then there was nothing.

One moment I felt a humongous wolf on top of me, bending down to kill me in one bite, and the next there was just nothing.

I heard a howl and looked to my right to see two wolves grappling. The one that was unfamiliar pinned Klaus down so that he couldn't move, and started tearing him apart with his teeth. When the unknown wolf was through Klaus couldn't move, and I had a clear shot. I got up, ran to Klaus, dipped the dagger in the ash, and stuck it through his heart. And then- Klaus was gone. Forever.

That was 1 month ago. It has been one month since everything just got easier again. Katherine has been controlling her urges, so her and Stefan are okay now. Jeremy and Bonnie got over their stupid fight- turns out it was about Bonnie risking her life to save me. Tyler turned out to be the mystery wolf that saved us all, and him and Caroline are back together- Matt just couldn't handle the pressure of Caroline being a vampire, so after she made sure the vervain was gone from his system- she compelled him to forget. He's now attending a local college and playing football. Jenna finally accepted everything that had happened, and was now engaged to Alaric, and pregnant.

Damon hasn't fulfilled his promise to turn me yet, but I know he will. When I ask for it, he will. I know he wants to spend forever with me as much as I do with him. And I had a feeling it would happen tonight, anyways.

I walked into our bedroom, and smiled at his sleeping form on the bed. He looked so peaceful- so at ease.

I got into the bed, and snuggled up to him. He moaned slightly, and pulled me into his embrace.

"Hey handsome." I whispered against his lips, and felt him smile.

"Hello there, beautiful."

And then there was an awkward silence- like he knew what was coming.

"Damon, I want you to change me... tonight... now." I said and kissed him lightly for good measure.

"Okay." Is all he said and kissed me hard on the lips.

Our passion started to take over us, and I flipped us slightly so I was straddling him. I felt his hands trailing up and down my back before dipping into my pajama bottoms slightly.

"Damon..." I moaned, as his moved down to my neck, and then he flipped us over so he was on top.

"Elena... I want you to relax." He mumbled against my neck, but I pulled his face up to look at me.

"Wait, Damon. I want you to drink from me, while I drink from you." I looked into his eyes, and he smiled slightly before nodding and biting into his wrist. He put it to my mouth, and I began to suck- the flavor overcoming me immediately. It was almost pleasure overkill when he bit softly into my neck, lapping up my blood. It was such a turn-on, that I nearly came undone right there.

After a few moments of blood sharing he pulling back, and gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you so, so much." He confessed, and I gave him a huge grin before kissing him again.

I pulled back from him slightly and whispered, "I love you too."

And then he snapped my neck.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

DAMONS POV

In all honesty, those twenty or so minutes that Elena was dead scared the living shit out of me. I had done this many times before, but this one particular time, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I did something wrong. I knew I hadn't, but I couldn't bear the thought of Elena not waking up.

Finally, she jolted awake and at first she was a little disgruntled but I grabbed her face and made her look at me, purposely doing my little "eye thing" as she liked to call it.

And then she smiled.

My God, I've never seen something so beautiful. How can this person who has been through so much, look at ME- a killer- and smile like she's a kid and it's Christmas morning. I never really truly understood it, but never debated it with her because she is honestly one of the more stubborn people I've ever met.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." I tried to make my usual pun, but my shaky voice kind of gave away the fright I felt while she was in limbo.

"Well thank you, Prince Charming. Did you happen to kiss me awake?" She flirted, and I chuckled at her joke.

"I could if you want me to."

"Please do."

I leaned down to kiss her over and over, never wanting this moment to end. And now- it didn't have to.

**THE END.**

**A/N: This was a lot of fun to write! Thank you for all of the reviews that have been sent in. I am going to be writing more, just not on this story. Remember this was just strictly Romance that's why the action was to a minimum. I love you guys!**

**Love, Alisha Lagana. **


End file.
